


Luscious Bloodening

by Nevermore13



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, F/F, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore13/pseuds/Nevermore13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has an addiction to her lover's bites and Carm is happy to oblige</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luscious Bloodening

The tingling feeling is worth the slight twinge of pain when she bites me where I demand it, oh god the heat that trails up and down my back is bliss as my vampiric lover feeds from the newly added wounds on my small yet strong body. She's marked almost every part of my being. My neck was her first choice, then my shoulders, inner thighs,my delicate waist. She tells me she feels that the biting is getting out of hand, but in her eyes I can see the primal yet loving gleam as she fulfills my request to feel the orgasmic serenity of another new mark to add to my blissful collection of love bites. 

You count them as they grow and moan from the memories of how they came to become art on your body like your lover's tattoos on her body. 

As they heal,leaving silver imprints of just how addicted to the feeling you are. She mentions to you that biting noticeable places can lead for concerns from others. You know she's right, but you don't care. Walking around with her bite marks visible all over your body indicates who you belong to and it's pure adrenaline when someone asks where a mark came from and each time you answer, you say. "From my vampiric lover." 

People just look at you strange like you hit your head, you disregard their stupidity and walk back to your dorm where you know she's sitting reading a philosophy book or asleep with your blood stained yellow pillow.

As you walk in she's not on her bed but yours, in only a laced top and black underwear. Your jaw is agape as she stands and strides to you. Biting her own lip she slips your bag off and throws it on her bed as she removes your coat and shortly after your own top.

You can feel and hear the immense purring coming from the beautiful vampire in front of you. She let's her own lip go, you notice the bead of blood gathering on her perfect dark red lips. And you decide right then and there to take control. She goes to whisper sweet nothings in your ear like she has done plenty of times before that still cause your heart to swell and your eyes to slightly tear, but you tangle your hands in her hair before she could and pull her down for a primally heated kiss. Her eyes roll back in ecstasy as her purring increases a million fold.

After almost a minute, you slowly pull away catching the scarlet bead from her lips as it forms once again. She opens her eyes to see you licking her blood from your lips. You're not sure how it happened but you're on your own bed in a matter of 0.5 seconds with your vampiric lover hovering over you. You run your hands up her stomach and rests them on her hips. She slips her shirt off and your eyes roam over the perfect breasts that your immortal lover dawns.

She extends one of her claws and trails it down one of her breasts, leaving a light red line in it's wake. "Laura, lick my wound." She tells you with her beautiful seductive voice.

You shift from under her and attach your lips to the sweet scarlet line that she cut just above her heart. As you lick and suckle the wound, you feel her faint heartbeat that you know only beats for you.

 

She runs her sharp nail down your lower back and presses harder with each second. You can't help but moan against her chest as you feel the blood dripping from your back. "Laura, lay on your stomach." She tells you which you eagerly do. Feeling her hot breath against your neck and traveling downward, which turns you on like no fucking tomorrow.

The feeling of her hot breath in the middle of your back causes you to let out the moans you couldn't keep in as she slowly runs her tongue up the blood trails from the scratches she gave you not even a moment ago. As she licks up the sweetly delicious blood, her fingers slip in the belt loops of your jeans, tugging at them with need.

You unbutton your jeans as she pulls them off and slips her fingers under the waistband of your boy shorts(you find them comfy) and pulls them down easily. You bit your lip in anticipation as they leave your legs and you instantly feel the fingertips of your lover as she runs them up your sensitive legs. "Your skin is beautiful." She purrs dreamily as she kisses your sliver tinted hip. The heat in your stomach blazing wildly. "C-carm please..." You can't help but whimper.

"Aww is someone a little hot and bothered." You hear the seduction behind the mocking. You groan as she lifts and lays you back down.  
She kisses you, even though she's kissed you many times before you can still feel the heat and want radiating from her delicious blood dried lips. She pulls back with your lip caught by her extended canine, leaving your succulent lip bleeding. She then proceeds to bite her own and smashes her newly covered liquid scarlet lips together with your own.

When she licks your lips for access, you gladly grant the vampire entrance. You both instantly moan against each other mouths when the blood from your heated kiss combine to make the most perfect taste you've ever encountered in your life. As the kiss advanced deeper, she tingling her fingers in your messy dirty blonde hair just as you wrap your arms around her slender waist.

Chest against chest, lips against lips, heart against heart and blood being shared is how your lives will forever be combined and as you kiss the most important person in your life, you think to yourself. 'No matter where when why or how, you'll always want this with her and no one can replace her.'


End file.
